


"Now? Now you listen to me?" - Wynhaught friendship

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [22]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Wynonna's suggestion to arrest the monster holding her little sister captive, had merely been a joke, but now Sheriff Haught was reading the guy, or girl? their rights and the werewolf didn't seem keen on letting her finish before biting her head off.In which Wavery's angel powers saves lives again.





	"Now? Now you listen to me?" - Wynhaught friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Stuttering Awareness day!  
(Let's pretend it's still Tue 22 Oct)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'So, what's the plan?' Wynonna Earp asked as she slid down behind the fallen tree next to Nicole Haught.

'I don't know, Wynonna. How do you suggest we take down the werewolf over there currently holding Waverly captive?' The sheriff countered.

'We could just shoot the creature with our guns and hope it's not bulletproof,' the Earp heir proposed.

The redhead glared at her. 'Do you remember the previous wolves we've encountered? There were just girls under the spell of a madman. What if underneath all that fur is a young woman again? No, no guns unless we absolutely have to.'

'We could shoot at the trees next to him to scare him off,' the brunette brainstormed.

The Purgatory police officer denied her proposal, 'and risk shooting your sister and my girlfriend in the process? No way.'

'Hey! I'm a good shot,' Wynonna retorted offendedly.

'Sure, when Peacemaker is aimed at a revenant, then it'll do all the work for you. A tree isn't exactly very demonic,' Nicole pointed out.

'Well, aren't you just little miss sunshine today?' The older Earp sibling commented sarcastically. 'What if I distracted him while you grabbed Waverly?'

'Judging by the death grip that monster's got on her, he's not keen on letting her go anytime soon. That plan would result in two dead Earps and that would honest to God be the worst tragedy that ever happened in Purgatory,' Sheriff Haught predicted with a pointed look.

'Gee, thanks for setting the bar real low, Haught, and at least I'm coming up with plans,' the Earp heir replied wittily. 'Hey, if you think there's a human in there, why don't you just arrest the guy like you would a human criminal?' She kidded as she took a jab at the law enforcement officer.

'That's not a bad idea,' the redhead agreed unexpectedly. 'Maybe, humanising the werewolf will help it turn back into its other form.'

Before the other woman could respond, the sheriff jumped over the log and slowly approached the creature.

'Now? Now you listen to me?' Wynonna wondered incredulously. 'I was obviously joking, Nicole. Now, get your ass back here before that thing eats you!'

Unbelievably, the uniformed woman pulled her cuffs out and started to read the werewolf its rights, not that the monster had any clue what was being said. Instead, the half-man, half-wolf showed its sharp teeth and got ready to attack the new danger.

'Shoot him, Wynonna!' Nicole requested back-up at the sight of the werewolf baring its teeth.

'Not my girlfriend, you asshole,' Waverly Earp intervened before her sister could take the shot. Powered by the fear of losing her girlfriend, combined with the werewolf's momentary distractedness, the youngest Earp freed herself from the monster's grip and sucker punched him in the jaw.

The three women watched in awe as the creature flew backwards with the force of the half-angel's punch and suddenly turned into an adorable wolf cub.

'Did you just-? With your hand?' Nicole asked, looking astonished, unable to articulate the event happening before her eyes into words.

Waverly stared at her hand and at the big, black ring on her finger before looking up and shrugging. 'I guess.'

'I can't believe you tried to read the Miranda rights to a wolf,' Wynonna chuckled as she remembered the redhead's behaviour. 'That's a whole other level of cuckoo, even for you Haught, and honestly? I love it.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading sweets x
> 
> mi Tumblr @luversd


End file.
